The invention relates to a printing system for triggering the print head of a printer cartridge as generically defined by the preamble to claim 1.
Known printing systems employ printer cartridges in which the print head is integrated into the printer cartridge. Such printer cartridges are conventionally filled with water-based printing ink. For printing nonabsorbent surfaces, such as plastic surfaces or aluminum or other metal surfaces, water-based printing inks are unsuitable, since on those surfaces they do not dry in an smudge-proof manner. Printing done with water-based printing ink on such surfaces is easily smeared by a person's hand, even after a relatively long time.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,012 A, an inkjet printing system for printer cartridges is known, in which the ink ejector elements arranged in a matrix are triggered by means of a column signal (master signal) and a line signal (address signal). The function of triggering is described in this reference particularly in column 23, referring to FIGS. 25 through 27 given there. In the reference, heating resistors are selectively triggered by means of associated field effect transistors, so that the heating resistors generate an ink expulsion in a known manner.